We Are Like Dominoes
by xoBlingBaby
Summary: We are like dominoes. I fall for you, and you all for another. You aren't mine. You never were. We were never meant to be.*ANGST-Y ZEVIE ONESHOT* Please R


**Just an angst-y Zevie oneshot! I REALLY hope you enjoy. Not super long, but I kinda like it. This idea popped into my head, and I just had to get it out.**

**I PROMISE to update Part of Me and Nothing to Lose soon! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTR. I wish. **

You know me. Your best friend. The one who was always there for you, whether you needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to bounce song ideas off of.

I've been by your side ever since that day in kindergarten when Lily Farris pushed me off the swing and you helped me up, taking me over to where Nelson and Kevin were sitting, playing with their Pokémon cards. You were my savior, and the only form of payment that my tiny 5 year old mind could give you was to become your best friend.

I've watched you grow from an awkward, innocent boy who stuttered every time he would talk to a girl into a smooth talking, ukulele playing, flirt who spits out pickup lines like its carbon dioxide. I changed too, from an innocent little girl with pigtails and bows, to a down to earth rocker who would stand up for anyone who needed it.

You were a year older than me, and the year you left for high school, and I was stuck in middle school with Nelson, as much as I love the kid, was pure torture. We started drifting apart, even though we tried to hang out as often as we could. I remember the fight we had, and that you stayed out on my porch until I forgave you at 3am. We watched the stars after that, and from that moment on, I felt different around you.

When Nelson and I finally made it to high school, my feelings grew stronger. But something had changed. You had changed. Not drastically, but I could tell something about you was different. You walked with a new step, and your smile had more of a smirk to it. We were forced into the popularity pyramid, with Kacey Simon and her stupid Perfs sitting at the top, looking down all those who lay underneath. We formed Gravity 4 shortly after that, and I found my escape from the torture Kacey and Molly would put me through every day, just because I was different.

We were perfectly fine by ourselves. We were Gravity 4, and we knew how to hold it down. I felt safe, because I knew the three of you had my back, no matter what.

Life has a funny way of rewarding you for being strong and being the bigger person all the time, no matter how much you want to punch certain people in the face. Kacey Simon fell from her spot as head Perf. Revenge was sweet, and I didn't even have to lift a finger. But then you asked her to join our band. Always playing the knight in shining armor. I'll admit, she is an amazing singer, but the fact that you brought my biggest enemy into my sanctuary, hurt me.

As time went on, I began to forgive Kacey, and even became friends with her. We were an odd pair, but it worked. Gravity 5, as we had so appropriately renamed it, climbed the social ladder, and once you, Kevin and Kacey hit senior year, we were the most popular band in the school. I was asked out on many dates, by many different boys, but none of them could compare to you. So I turned them down.

When the school formal arrived, Justin Cole asked me, but like always I said no. Or, I was about to, when Kacey pulled me aside, asking what my problem was. I rolled my eyes and said that he wasn't my type. But Kacey wouldn't hear it. She said it would blow the band's popularity status through the roof and forced me to say yes, even though all I really wanted was to slow dance with you. Justin was a terrible date. He only talked about himself, and almost stepped on my toes a few times. Plus the height difference was something else.

Things began to change with all of us, but I noticed yours the most. You began get closer to Kacey. Innocent little coffee dates, going to see the newest action flick; things you used to do with me.

I watched you watching her, and it hurt.

When you told the band that you two were dating, my heart broke. I began to become more closed off, focusing less and less on the band, and on you. I barely showed up to band practices anymore, and when I did, I missed most of my notes.

I remember one day in particular. I missed almost all of my cues in Move with the Crowd, and Kacey blew up at me, but instead of standing up for me, like you had so many years before, you backed her up. I ran out crying, half expecting you to follow, but you never did.

That was the last time I hung out with Gravity 5, or had any contact with you. Nelson tried to talk to me numerous times, but I pushed him away. No one could understand. You had betrayed me, and no one could fix me. I was broken. I fell off your grid, and became just another face in the crowd. I watched you graduate and become the prom kind to Kacey's queen. You were the perfect two.

I followed the band's success in the years to follow, and bought every album, and every magazine you were featured in. You had all moved on, like I was never even there in the first place.

I got the wedding invitation and opened it up, not knowing what lay inside. I read the date, and threw the card across the room, and curled into a ball, a sob ripping through my body. _July 31__st_. Our day. I couldn't have imagined that you could hurt me like this.

It was beautiful. Kacey, with her perfect hair and flawless skin, was a vision on beauty as she walked down the aisle. I zoned out during most of the ceremony, but when they called for objections, my eyes met yours. I wanted to yell, scream, and stop this wedding, but I couldn't hurt Kacey like that. No matter how much I love you, I couldn't get in the way of your happiness.

As you had your first dance as man and wife, one I thought you would share with me, I realised that you would never be mine. You never were. We were never meant to be.

You are Zander Robbins, rock star heartthrob, and happily married to a goddess in the form of Kacey Simon, well I guess Robbins now, and I am just a lonely girl who watched the man of her dreams find the girl of his.

We are like dominos. I fall for you, and you fall for someone else.

**I hope you like it. I like where it went. I think. I hope it makes sense. **

**I might write a sequel from Zander's POV if you guys like this. So please REVIEW if you liked it, and you might just inspire me to write a sequel.**

**Until next time,**

**Xo Bling**


End file.
